


Only Rain

by Wizzy



Series: My Precious Bunny Boy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Fairy Love Tale (Otome)
Genre: Animal Ears, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forests, Rain, abandoned house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: A simple walk in the woods turns warm and cozy once the rain begins to fall... but as the rain fades away, will the warmth of this moment between us fade with it? If only this one moment could last forever...





	Only Rain

It's not often that you find someone who is sweet and always there whenever he's needed... who protects and assists you in whatever way he can... someone who will do anything within their power to make your life even just the slightest bit easier for you. Chances are, if you do find that person, you're fall for them... and that love will be the deepest, sweetest, and most tender kind of love that you'll ever feel in your life. However, if that someone is the one person that you can't have, then it will also be the most painful love you'll ever know...

My “someone” is exactly that. Despite how hard I've tried to fall for anyone but him, Harold has been the one to capture my heart.

In my mind I know that I'm meant to choose one of the seven princes from the other kingdoms, but how could I possibly do that? Luca... he's possessive and bit to touchy at times, but he's a goodhearted man who does what's best for his kingdom... Albert is exactly as you'd expect a fairy tale prince to be... as is Elio... I can never tell what Kite is... Silvio is even more of a mystery and even more touchy at times, but I can't ever tell if his advances are serious or merely just a tease... Ferris is arrogant and quite pushy, but kind at heart... Leonhardt and I get along well enough, though there's much that I don't know about him.

I know that the seven of them all have their own motives behind their attempts to get closer to me, but as to what they are, I can't even begin to guess what they are. The obvious answer would be “power,” but there's no guarantee that that is the answer. In the end, the only one who I know that I can trust completely is my faithful servant...

As I walk along the quiet forest path, I stumble. In an instant, he's right there, catching me before I have a chance to fall. He warns me to be careful and I thank him... it seems that that happens a lot. Perhaps that's why I only fall even deeper in love with him.

It's only in small moments like this one though, that we can really be together... There's not much conversation between the two of us, but just being able to be alone with Harold is enough. Here, there would be no one else to interrupt us... and could finally feel free to just be me... not the queen that everyone tells me to be.

There's a slight rumble in the clouds, catching my attention. My eyes look up to the small patch of sky that I can see through the treetops above us. The lovely blue from before has been replaced with a slowly darkening gray... It'll probably start raining any moment.

I know that we should head back, but if we do so, my moment of freedom will be cut short... It had taken a lot of work to get this one day for the two of us, so I didn't want to give up what little time we had. Instead, I glance around in search of any sort of shelter... maybe we could wait out the rain.

“Maybe we should head back before it starts to rain,” I heard Harold suggest as he stopped walking. Automatically I stop beside him and look at my bunny-eared companion. Just as I opened my mouth to respond, a droplet of water hit my cheek. Then another on my hand as I'd reached up to wide the water away.

Before we knew it, the raindrops began falling faster and faster. In no time at all, the rain was pouring down all around us and we couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of us. Knowing that we couldn't stay out here like this, Harold took hold of my hand to prevent us from getting separated as he lead us away.

By the time we'd managed to find some shelter from the storm, my cloak and Harold's clothes were completely soaked. My dress thankfully remained mostly dry, since my cloak was lined with a material that was very resistant to water.

Looking around at our shelter, I was quite surprised. It was a small, one room cabin with very little inside. It was clearly abandoned and had to have been for quite a few years now, as it wasn't in a very liveable condition. In the corner was an old metal washtub, catching a slow drip from the decaying roof. Everything inside is quite worn, but I imagine that it was a cozy little place back when there was someone to take care of it and call it home.

While I'm busy looking around, Harold had lit the fire in the fireplace, providing us with at least a little bit of warmth. Luckily there was a small supply of firewood that was still dry, so we could keep the fire going for a little while... but there was no way of knowing how long the rain would last.

Taking off my wet cloak, I hung it up to dry near the fire, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs. It looked like it would break any moment, so I didn't dare try to sit in it. Unfortunately, Harold had a bigger problem... if he were to remove his wet clothing, he would be sitting there in nothing. While I might not mind, I knew that he would. He was just that kind of guy.

Since it had been my idea to come out here, and therefore my fault, I quickly began trying to think of some solution for his problem... before he got sick from the cool air and the wet clothes.

Spying an old dresser, I knew I had found my answer. Opening up the drawers and going through the few pieces of clothing that remained inside, I was able to put together something that he could at least wear until his clothes were dry. “Here,” I said softly, handing them to him. “You'll get sick if you keep wearing those wet clothes.”

A sweet smile formed on his face, making my heart beat just a little bit faster. “Thank you...” As he glanced around though, the smile turned to a nervous sort of expression.

“I'll turn around so I can't see you. I promise I won't peek.” Turning my back to him, I kept my promise to not look. After all, it was improper for a lady to see a man naked if that man wasn't her lover and with me being the queen, it would only be worse. “Just tell me when you're done.”

I wished that he would wrap his arms around me from behind and nuzzle me lightly, but he wasn't that type. No, he would never make any sort of advances towards me... he knew his place and I knew mine... we weren't allowed to be anything more than master and servant.

Once I was told that it was okay to turn around, I faced him again. “How do I look?” he asked, looking towards the floor as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

“The look suits you.” The cream colored shirt and brown vest were quite simple, but he pulled it off quite well. It was very different from his usual attire, but to me it felt so much more natural. Then again, I'd always had a fondness for the more simple things.

For a minute, I thought I saw just a tinge of red on his cheeks, but he'd turned away before I could really be sure. After setting his clothes out to dry by the fire, he turned back to me with his usual gentle smile and I could feel myself falling ever farther for him. Maybe for just this one moment, we could be just a man and a woman, not a queen and her ever faithful servant.

The small fire wouldn't be enough to heat the whole house. Maybe back when it was still new and well insulated, but not now that it was beginning to fall apart. After taking the old and worn blanket from the bed on the far side of the room, Harold and I sat cozily by the fire.

He'd insisted that he wasn't cold, so I'd had the blanket wrapped around me, but I could see that he was shivering. It was only the slightest tremble, but how could I possibly let him go through that? I took one side of the blanket and draped it over the shoulder that was farthest from me, making him join me under the blanket.

Harold slid one arm around my waist, keeping me as close as possible while the other arm held the blanket wrapped tightly around us. I may not have been able to admit it right then, but I was really glad that the rain didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime soon.

 

My eyes slowly fluttered open. “Good morning,” called a voice from the warmth beside me. Without realizing it, I must have fallen asleep on him. Being the kind man that he was, Harold hadn't moved, probably to avoid waking me.

“Morning...” My voice was soft, as it always was when I'd first wake up. Sitting up a little, I glanced at his shoulder and then my eyes went wide in horror. There was a darker, odd-shaped patch on his shoulder right where my head had previously been... one that looked wet... “I'm so sorry!” I'd drooled on him in my sleep... I know, I know, pretty gross, right? And especially embarrassing for a queen...

The only response I got was a cute, innocent laugh from the bunny-eared man beside me. It was even more embarrassing for him to be laughing about this, but I supposed it was a thousand times better than him freaking out about it. If it were anyone but him, I'd never hear the end of it.

My cheeks grew warm and I was pretty sure that my face was red right now, but when I looked up at him, none of that mattered. Those sweet, red eyes had caught me in their own little magic spell. Everything all around us felt like it had simply melted away and all that remained was Harold and me... Time itself seemed to stand still as his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin.

Even such a tiny show of affection sent sparks throughout me... this man will surely be the death of me... I can see his face drawing closer and all that I can think of is how mush I want to kiss him... His lips get closer with every second until I can almost touch them...

… and then the spell is shattered, Harold quickly pulling back from me as door had been opened. Standing their were Leonhardt and Luca, who clearly have now idea what they had interrupted... and Harold appeared as if nothing had happened at all. I can only assume they had come looking for us when we hadn't returned. If only they had come a moment or two later... Loving someone you can't have is truly the worst...


End file.
